Who Are You
by yubitsume
Summary: Just a quick one-shot. Germany has disowned his soul after the nuclear WWIII which destroyed most of the world. Prussia, barely hanging on to his sanity, reaches out to his now souless brother. Not Germancest. Very short, not very good. I don't own Hetalia.


**This is just a quick one-shot made completely from sleep deprivation. I did no spell check and no editing, so I apologize for that. Enjoy!**

I stared at the figure before me, confusion leeching on my sanity.

"Who are you?" I asked. It looked up at me, it's dark aura making it look like a completely different person from what i used to know. His blue eyes were no longer the pure ones of the one i had raised, but rather icy ones filled with intense hatred. Hatred for the world. Hatred for people. Hatred for me.

Its stare pierced through my soul and I suddenly felt the need to cry. No, not just cry, but fall to my knees and scream and wail. Luckily, I managed to control myself with much difficulty.

Seemingly as a reward for my persistence, it finally blinked, sparing me from any further torment. I released a sigh, already aware of what it was going to say.

"I am Germany." It said nonchalantly. This caused me to snap.

"No, you're not! Who are you! ?" I spat at the thing that looked like my brother, but wasn't. "Answer me, god damnit!"

It shook its head, disgust underlined in its cold eyes. It then stood and walked past me without a second glance. Water collided with its boots every time he took a step in the rainy night.

I was dumbstruck, yes, but i wasn't finished. I turned around and grabbed my 'brother' on his shoulder. In response, I received a bloody noise and a black eyes and fell onto the soaking concrete.

"Do not touch me, you scum!" His eyes flashed angerly, mirroring the way that West would look like everytime I did something that irritated him, but with actual hatred. A combat boot landed on my hand, easily crushing the bones within to a fine dust. I shreiked in agony as my 'brother' continued to step on me with no mercy. No humanity to pity me with my cries, no feelings to cherish the brotherly bond we once had, no soul to love me.

After I was sure that nearly all the blood vessels in my hand had popped, he finally lifted up his boot and continued on. Ignoring the fresh stream of pain flowing through my hand, I reached out with my good one and latched onto his leg. I braced myself and sure enough, a heavy boot came into contact with my jaw. Still, I held tight.

"Do you think Italy would like to see you like this!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my throat constricting and my tears mixing with the rain.

However, Germany's face seemed dry and unfazed as he said, "There is no use worrying over the feelings of the dead." His voice was cold and uncaring.

"But things don't have to be like this, bruder. If there is no use in concerning yourself over the dead, then why don't you stop this! The world is going to hell anyways, most of the others are dead! W-what's the use of you selling you soul like this?" I choked out and burrowed my face into the fabric of my brother's pants leg. I was right and so was he. Everybody close to us, Italy, Japan, Austria, Hungary, Spain, France,-they were all gone, destroyed by this war. Pointless. Everything was utterly pointless now. All I wanted back, the only thing that seemed important now, was my brother. But no, not even that. No. I could have nothing. I deserved nothing, i was an insolent worm, especially in my brother's eyes.

Germany didn't even blink, but instead gave his honest answer. "My only purpose is to insure the survival of _my_ people. Nothing else matters. Now, get off of me." Germany peeled my fingers off of his clothing and turned on his heels in the opposite direction.

"W-West..." I cried, reaching out to who was once my brother. He continued on, unfazed.

"WEST!"

He stopped abruptly at my cry, his brod shoulders reminding me of an emotionless wall. Slowly, he turned and looked down at me, straight in the eye with the utter most sincerity.

"I did what any good nation would do. If you were still one, you would have done the same. I am sure of this brother." Germany stated before continuing on his path, and leaving me to never see him again.


End file.
